Dawn and Dusk, Remembered
by black-klepon
Summary: A poem-like thing that - should - represent England's feeling towards America; as a child and now. One and a half-sided England/America, slight angst... or romance?


Rating: K+…+?

Pairing: England/America; one and a half sided

Genre: Poetry/Angst… and maybe slight romance?

Author's Note: Seriously I don't even know what inspired me to make another one… even the previous one was already freaking corny - from my POV, that is. I have no idea why some people added it to their favorites… hmm.

This is a part of the Remembered two-shot, as they're both poems and are much alike. Though this is far longer, as the original poem itself was rather longer.

Beware of some OOC-ness on both America and England… and of course, I altered and created some of the events. Not beta-ed, so I guess there would be grammar mistakes here and there.

Ah well enough with it - I hope you enjoy, and again, tell me: corny or not?

* * *

_That day_

France stood on the left-front side of the little boy, who was looking rather confused. France was smug; and England had the exact opposite expression: he looked defeated. He knew that his food would never be able to defeat France's, not even in a million years… so he had turned his face already, not wanting to face the older man's victory.

The little boy looked from and to the two men, utterly confused. He had no idea what to do… but basic instinct told him to go to the rather hopeless man. And being a child of nature, he did so.

_When you came to me_

_And called me, Brother_

"Hey, are you alright?"

England looked up at the worried question to see the owner of the voice. The little boy, who had stood between him and France before, was in front of him, worry written all over his face especially his eyes.

_Those eyes_

_Look just like the free sky_

_With no guilt, at all_

The boy pulled at his right sleeve, concern increasing as he got no response. "…Huh?" Was all that England could say.

"Hey, are you alright? You look sad… or troubled?" The boy asked again, still puling on his sleeve nervously. His blue eyes gleamed with concern as he tried to get a better look on the man's face.

_Shone just like the sun with all its glorious flame_

"…I'm fine," England answered after a moment. He dared himself to face the boy fully, or more like facing his long-time enemy.

After he finally answered the question the boy immediately smiled, and tugged on his sleeve more persistently now. "Down, down…?" He asked with a humming voice, as if pleading for the taller blond to lower himself.

And so England got into a squatting position, tilting his head that resembled a curious expression.

The little blond smiled wider, and began hopping a bit while waving his hands.

The former pirate took this as a cue to grab him and brought him up, but he had to confirm this first. "You want me to… carry you?" He asked hopefully.

"Mm-hmm." Was the only answer he got, accompanied by nods.

"…Okay." England hugged the little boy and brought him up to his chest, facing towards France. Now the older man had his previous look, with one more expression: envy. Sure, England wanted to smirk triumphantly at his enemy, but found himself couldn't.

_Tell me, Lord_

_Why did he choose me from all_

_Who stood there waiting for him_

But the boy tugged on his clothes again, now his collar being the victim. "Hey," he started, "what's your name?"

"Me?" England pointed to himself with his free hand, and at the approving nod continued, "I'm Arthur Kirkland… but you can call me England."

The small blond stayed silent for a moment, and then spoke again. "Can I call you Brother?"

Surprise was the first to show up on his face, but was quickly replaced by a much softer look. "Okay," he nodded, "and your name?"

No answer at all, so England added, "is it okay if I give you a name?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

"Oh. Hmm…" England thought for a moment. "It's Alfred F. Jones then… but oh well, I'll call you America."

_I guess it's just the destiny's doing_

_Or whatever else I couldn't name_

****

_Hey boy_

"America!" England called at the boy who was quickly far in front of him already. And he sweated even more as he saw a large bison grazing on the direction the small boy was running; as he yelled, "America, don't go over there!" But his yelling didn't do anything to stop his younger adoptive brother.

"It's fine!" The small blond yelled happily, which caused England to force himself to run as fast as he could.

"No America, it's dangerous!" England yelled again. "Good Lord..." He whined. And he could only mumble some incoherent prayers that the bison wouldn't notice someone entering their territory and would just keep grazing.

But it seemed that God didn't hear his plead or was just utterly ignoring him, because the animal turned around just when America skidded into a halt in front of it. The brown animal got into a warning position, but the small blond didn't pay any care. He just stood there, looking at the brown beast.

When said animal charged into him, America only grabbed its front legs, brought it up from the ground and swung it cheerfully.

England couldn't say anything at all.

_You've always been so strong_

_For just a child your age_

****

_Listen_

"Nee England, come here, come here!" America called happily from atop the hill, waving his hand.

The older blond nodded and approached the boy without any words. It was quite dark, as it was about 8 p.m. already. Here they were, on a small hill near his staying place. America had said that something amazing was going to happen tonight, and England must really see it.

_To the people_

"Come England, come!" He called again, and sat down under a tree when his adoptive older brother arrived.

"What is it, hm?"

The reply he got was a wide grin and nothing else. "Just you wait and see, it'll be awesome I promise!"

Minutes later and England was still waiting patiently, while America was already trying to keep his eyes open. England, noticing his brother's state and being a gentleman as he was, touched the boy's shoulder. "America, if you're feeling sleepy or tired, we can go back home, you know."

But America shook his head slowly, saying, "it's nothing, England. I've done this lot of times already…" And he trailed off with a small yawn. After a second or two he bolted upright - surprising his brother in the process - pointing to the endless dark sky. "Look England, it's started!"

Following the small pointing finger, the former pirate looked up to the sky to see a long line of white across it. Soon few more came, and in a matter of seconds the sky was bright enough, illuminated by the white passing line. The biggest and longest star led the pack, shining blazingly on the front.

_To the sky_

Without anyone's command England stood up also, gazing at the passing meteors, with awe clearly on his face. "God it's magnificent…" He whispered, and suddenly exclaimed, "America, make a wish! Quick!"

"Eh? Make a wish?" America repeated, confused. But when realization hit him he threw his hands up, and jumped as high as he could.

"I wish I could be a hero than can protect the entire World so that England would never have to leave again!"

The last blazing white line disappeared just after he finished shouting, and he looked at the taller man warily. "Do you think my wish would come true?"

That was the second time that America caught him unaware, and he cursed himself inwardly. But England smiled nonetheless, and patted the boy's shoulder lightly.

"I believe that someday, you'll be an awesome hero, America. So that the World would be safe and I won't go anywhere but here."

England had no idea that when he was done reassuring his younger brother, the tiniest star of them all was just passing through the night… but it left the longest and brightest tail behind it, finishing the momentary yet deeply meaningful show.

_And to the World_

****

_I know I turned them all wrong_

_When I left you, alone_

"England, are you leaving again already?" The small blond whined, pulling at England's sleeve.

Nodding reluctantly, he answered, "I have something to do back in Europe, America. But I promise you, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"…Promise me?"

That earned a genuine smile from England. "Yes, I promise you." As his brother backed off a few steps after a hug, he patted his head, still smiling. "Now be a good and strong boy so that you can look after yourself while I'm away."

_But please believe me when I say that I still care for you_

****

_When you broke free from me_

_On that one day_

England and America faced each other, rifles aimed and triggers ready to be pulled anytime. The heavy downpour did nothing to reduce the intensity of their expression, even more on the older man's part.

_And aimed your weapon at me_

"England… I'm getting my own independence now." America stated quietly yet firmly. He still kept his gaze locked with his ex-adoptive brother, looking for any response whatsoever. Up until now his only response was total opposition to America's will, but maybe, just _maybe_, this time he'd give up.

The Briton said nothing as his eyes hardened into a glare. Tightening his grip on his musket, he gritted his teeth. Deep down inside he knew that he would never be able defeat the younger man, not even in a million years. But it was only the angry and hopeless side of him that made him charge into the younger _nation_.

America's eyes widened for a moment, but he immediately raised his musket in a defending position, so that England's bayonet only stabbed the hard wood. He was sure that the previous hit would leave a permanent scar… but that didn't really matter. What was important was to keep his position so that there would be no gap for the older blond to attack.

Exasperated as he already was, the former pirate pushed his own weapon upwards, throwing America's to his side. And then his panting became heavier, fatigue starting to take its toll. His vision also began to get hazy, but England forced himself to keep the muzzle of his rifle towards the younger nation's head.

"Arthur…" America murmured quietly, staring at both the weapon and its owner. He was ready for this, ever since he decided to break free from his older brother. Although back then, he had never expected that it would be this hard to stand in opposite sides.

England could feel his legs trembling, really. And here he thought that he could just easily pull the trigger and fire a shot to kill someone… but Ame - no, _Alfred_, his younger adoptive brother? Even if said man was no longer his brother anymore.

Thus, he fell to his knees, with his hands bracing himself on the ground. The rain was getting heavier with each passing moment, and England couldn't hold his tears at bay anymore. He let them flow, just like all the water down from the Heavens, as he let go of all his emotions. "Why, Alfred… why…?" He sobbed quietly, and covered his face with his right ground-stained hand.

_Still, I couldn't bring myself to shoot you_

_Even if you were my foe_

"England…" America began, and looked down to the kneeling older nation. A moment after England fell, he knew that a barrier was formed between them, and he could no longer easily come and help the Briton.

_I let you go for one fixed promise_

_That I'd never leave you again_

The younger blond came back to his main camp after the former pirate returned to his respective camp, and noticed the wet and forgotten weapon on the mud. Considering it for a moment, America took it and brought it back, just as a symbol of a painful memory that he would never want to have again.

****

"Englaaaaaaand!!" America yelled happily.

_Then years later you grew up so fast_

_Although your eyes are still the same_

"Mornin' England!" He greeted cheerfully, laughing as he did so.

_They shine brightly like sun after a storm_

_And keep energy like the sky_

Several days after, England found himself in front of America's huge mansion. Said man had asked him to come, because there will be something that England would probably love to see. Knocking at the huge wooden door, he didn't need to wait long until the younger nation opened the door.

He had accepted the fact that his used-to-be brother would never return to him… but he couldn't deny the fact that he still cared about him. Probably even bigger than he originally thought.

"Come on in!" America offered, yanking the Briton's coat and hung it on the jacket pole. "At least try to make yourself at home, 'kay?"

"I'll try." England agreed with a nod.

_Even until now with many differences_

_I still see the boy I found_

That night, the younger blond had dragged him outside to a small open field near his huge mansion, though the older man hadn't really rejected. And they stopped on a small hill, America falling to his back, letting England sit beside him.

"Hey, you don't mind staying up a bit late tonight, do you?" He asked with a glimmer of hope behind his glasses.

"No," England replied honestly, "what is it anyway?"

"Nope." America shook his head but he grinned, and rested his head back on the grass, "you'll just have to wait and see."

And minutes later England knew why had the taller man dragged him here. It was a bit hard to remember after all those years, but the memory came back to his mind immediately when he realized the place.

_Who turned, against me_

It was the exact same place that they had watched the passing meteors years ago.

_Who've locked, the gate_

England was wondering how could America fell asleep within a very short moment. He looked so peaceful and undisturbed, and England gazed back at the fairly bright sky; to the leading star. Then he remembered the wish the small boy had made, and the assuring statement he had given.

Looking back to the younger nation, the former pirate smiled gently, and brushed several blond locks on America's forehead lightly. He was probably deep in his slumber already, because he didn't even twitch nor stir at the touch.

"America…" England murmured softly, and lowered himself down a bit, "love you." He placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

It was true that his Alfred F. Jones was no longer his younger brother, but a nation now. And with that, it left a new chance for a new and supposedly better future… for him, at least.

_But who, I promise to never leave again_


End file.
